


Goldtooth

by Ikol



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Hair, Crudeness, Dark!Thor, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kissing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, This has reached a new level of dirtiness for me, Thor has a slight beer belly, armpits kink, crude language, dirty languages, dub-con, scenting kink, sick romance, sleazy!Thor, teeth licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleazy, dark!Thor owns a motel and the ever-so-graceful, FBI agent Loki is running an investigation on a serial killer. It's a sort of pwp with pseudo-crime setting in the 80s where Thor sets his eyes on the 'snooty' agent and a 'sick romance' is bound to happen. In short, it's an excuse to write a fic that worships Thor's late 30something sweaty, hairy body where he totally owns Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story was unbeta'ed, and I'm not a native speaker, so sorry for any mistakes!  
> Besides, Thor in this pic isn't as sleazy as I wanted him to be, but you get the idea ;)
> 
> THIS IS EXTREMELY DUBIOUS CONSENT. PLEASE DO NOT READ if this offends you, or if you find this characterization of Thor offensive/a turn off.

 

 _Vegas_ , _August 1980._

 

He was in his mid to late thirties, wearing a dirty blonde mob of hair with piercing blue eyes. His lips wore a perpetual smirk and small g confidence that irritated Loki and reminded him that even if this man was a crook, he was a leader, not a goon, being the owner of love motel chains that were popular among sex workers and fun seekers.

 

“Agent Laufeyson,” the man greeted the dark-haired FBI agent with a leer. “Here you are again. I begin to think you just use the crimes as excuses to see me.”

 

Loki ignored him as he crouched on the floor in a motel room that belongs to Thor Odinson.

 

“Your motel must be a freak magnet, Mr. Odinson. There are five murder cases in the past year alone.” Loki felt the man’s stare on his face. “I think we’re looking at a serial killer.”

 

“Nonsense,” Thor snorted and fetched his cigarette.

 

“You can’t smoke here.” Loki said dismissively, eying the unlit cig from the corner of his eye. “Believe it or not, the evidence is speaking so. Unless you know something I don’t or you have to admit there is a murderer or murderers operating under your roof.” Loki looked around the room, pausing. “Though it’s not such a surprise this place is such crime infested.”

 

“It’s my motel. I can do whatever I want.” Thor lit the cigarette and blew the smoke at Loki’s direction. “And I don’t like your tone, agent.”

 

“That’s none of my concern.” Loki tried not to blink even if the smoke irritated his eyes and signaled the police officers to leave. “I will call the evidence team.”

 

“Not yet.” Thor interjected. “I have to discuss something with you, agent. Can we talk privately?’

 

"Whatever you want to talk, do it here.” Loki hissed, feeling his skin prickled at the thought of being alone with the older man.

 

“Why are you afraid to follow me?” Thor said and grinned when those green eyes flashed annoyance and defiance, and he knew the bait was taken.

 

“Fine. Where?”

 

Thor smirked. “You see, I wasn’t wrong when I said the case is just an excuse.”

 

***

 

Loki opened his eyes and found himself stare up at a ceiling and saw his own reflection stared down from the ceiling mirror. He moved, but found his arms bound with a handcuffs on each side of the bed.

 

Then he remembered walking into Thor’s office.

 

Stupid fuck decision it was, he cursed himself. The man had hit him in the head.

 

“What the fuck!?” He exclaimed and heard a low, deep chuckle as a reply.

 

Loki turned towards the source of the sound and Thor was reclining in the armchair. The man had taken off his velvet jacket and was wearing the buttoned down shirt that revealed half of his chest and the dark blond chest hair. He was straightening up seeing that Loki was awake.

 

“Let me go!” Loki pulled at the cuffs. “You’ll pay for this.”

 

“Speaks the guy who’s being cuffed on my bed.” Thor chuckled. “Should I gag you, hmm? I know you’re one kinky bitch.”

 

Loki pulled harder, face red from the anger that wad bubbling in his chest. “Stop your stupid game and release me NOW!”

 

Thor was on him. “You came to my motel and insulted me again and again. You must think this is some shithole, don’t you?” Thor’s face was just an inch away from Loki’s. “Let me tell you something, agent. I don’t give a fuck about who come and go in here. You come to fuck, you pay the rate and you have a place to fuck.”

 

Loki snorted. “You think I’m a sixteen years old high school boy?” He glared hard at Thor. “You run a brothel. Your hookers roam the streets and your pimps control them. That’s the real cash cows. The motels are just the desserts. And I don’t give a fuck what you do here until the murders. Now, let me go or you will regret this.”

 

Thor grinned and for the first time, it made Loki gulp from the predatory glint in those blue eyes.

 

“You think you can threaten me, you little shit?” Thor put his hand on Loki’s throat, his fingers tightening hard enough to constrict Loki’s windpipe.

 

Loki began struggling when Thor yanked away his tie and ripped his shirt, sending the poor buttons to the bed.

 

“No!” Loki yelled and the thrashed harder.

 

“Watch me, agent.” Thor started taking off his shirt, revealing the slightly bulging belly–the result of too much beer–on what must have been a sculpted six packs in his better days which was still evident in the solid upper body and arms.

 

Loki’s eyes were drawn when the older man pulled down his faded jeans, revealing the hard cock that stood long and bobbing from the nest of thick dark pubes. His eyes widened with horror and darted up at Thor’s face.

 

“Like what you see, baby?” The blonde grinned, his gold canine tooth shining in the lamp light.

 

***

“You fuck!” Loki shouted, but then a thin blade against his rib cage made him still, and Loki was taking a deep breath even though his heart was beating fast.

 

“We have our own rules, agent. You can chase your killers all you want, but stay the fuck away from my business and my boys and girls.” The blonde leaned in. “Besides, those motherfuckers deserved to die.”

 

“You did it?” It dawned on him. “You let it happen?”

 

Thor laughed. “Do I look like a murderer?” He reached down to stroke his cock, squeezing at the head. “I’m a fucker, not a killer, Loki.”

 

Loki flinched at the sound of his name coming from those lips, and his eyes caught how Thor was moving his hand up and down until his thick shaft became wet at the tip. He tried to look anywhere but the man. “What do you want?”

 

Thor stilled and smiled. “So, now you want to talk?”

 

“Spit it out.” Loki hissed.

 

When Thor leaned in, Loki caught the smell of smokes and sweat, but at least he didn’t rank. The dark-haired man even caught even what must have been the man’s natural musk and scent of arousal when he leaned down, his nose a few inches away from Loki’s.

 

“You will let me fuck you, agent, and then I will tell you who the killer is.”

 

Loki spat and the saliva hit Thor on the cheek. The man flinched a little, then he wiped it with his thumb and brought it to his mouth.

 

Loki’s eyes widened as the man sucked his own finger into his mouth with a long ‘hmmmm’.

 

“Taste like grape.” He said after a loud pop. “Wonder how you’re gonna taste with my cum in your mouth.”

 

Loki had to shut his eyes to calm himself.

 

“What if I don’t agree on this?” He asked after opening his eyes, feeling stupid for asking such an obvious question but he had to try.

 

“Your friend will be the one who’s trying to figure out how you die.” Thor smiled as if he talked about a party. “With cocaine and a hooker maybe? Or would you like asphyxiation by a dildo?” The rough hand returned to wrap around Loki’s throat.

 

Loki gritted his teeth. “Fine.”

 

Thor patted his cheek and Loki turned his face away from that large hand that was touching the man’s dick a moment ago. “Good boy. You’re serving your country right, agent.”

 

***

Thor was holding his jaws and forced his lips open, leaning down to pulled his lower lip into his mouth and sucked until it got swollen. Thor switched between Loki’s upper and the lower lips then tongue-fucked him until the drool was running down Loki’s chin.

 

When he was sure that Loki wasn’t going to bite him, he released Loki’s jaws and deepened the kiss. It was gentle and slow, in contrast to the man’s crudeness, but Loki didn’t respond until Thor grunted and told him to do so.

 

“Do it.” Thor murmured. “Kiss me like you mean it.”

 

The reluctant response soon became wet flicks of tongue on tongue and Thor hummed happily. “Yeah,” he murmured against Loki’s lips. “Now, lick my teeth.”

 

Loki tried not to gag at the command, and he slowly, hesitantly started from the upper teeth, licking the smooth front towards the left corner where the gold canine tooth was. Thor let out a low, pleased groan when Loki’s tongue dragged past it before dipping behind and skimmed along the inner side of the teeth, touching the ridges of gum with the lightest touch.

 

“I know that you know how to use your mouth.” Thor hummed and drew Loki’s tongue into his mouth as if to taste himself.

 

Loki braced himself for the worse, but Thor only trailed his lips down his throat and chest, kissing and nibbling, his fingers searched for Loki’s entrance. “I’m gonna fuck you, agent.” Loki shuddered when one finger pushed inside. “Your mouth…your ass. I always know you’re just a slut hiding under that suit.”

 

“Stop!” Loki’s face burned red from the shame and arousal he was feeling when his own cock twitched from Thor’s additional finger.

 

“Why should I?” Thor spat into his palm and went back to stretching him, then he straightened up and Loki watched him pull a condom from the top drawer and rolled it down. “I’m going to fuck you as many times as I want.”

 

“What…?” Loki gasped and cried out as Thor hooked his legs, lifted them and started to push in.

 

“Hah… hmmm.” Thor groaned in ecstasy as he broke past the sphincter into the tight heat. “You’ve got a nice, tight ass...”

 

Loki could feel Thor in his throat. The larger man lowered himself until his sweaty, hairy chest was touching Loki’s smooth one, and he started moving, followed by heavy grunts in time with the hard wet slaps of flesh.

 

“Take it.” Thor grunted. “Take my cock. I know you want it.”

 

Loki turned his face away and tried to block the harsh words from Thor’s lips. His hole felt stretched to the brim it burned, but every single time Thor pulled out and slammed back in, it made something in him break from the forceful sensations.

 

Loki cried out when Thor took his erection and started jerking in time to his thrusts. He could feel how tight his hole was hugging Thor’s meat and his balls were throbbing with an impending release he was gasping for air. “You like that?” A long withdrawal and a hard thrust back in, the coarse hair chafing at Loki’s tender skin and sending sparks throughout his body to the tip of his cock which Thor kept squeezing.

 

“Yeah, baby, you’re gonna cum for daddy.” Thor was pumping into Loki harder, his hand moving faster. “Cum on my cock, you dirty little FBI slut.” He finished his words with a deep thrust that shot white light straight into Loki’s brain.

 

The agent convulsed and felt himself crash and shatter as he came with a ragged cry while Thor milked every last drop from him.

 

***

Loki felt the hot, wet palm against his cheek, smelling himself and Thor.

“You taste good,” Thor pushed the sticky palm on Loki’s mouth, rubbing on his lips. “Sweet just like how you look.”

 

He felt Thor pull out and then a clink. Loki drew his arm and Thor caught it, putting a soft kiss on the inner wrist.

“Next time, don’t fight me.”

“There is no next time.” Loki shook his head. “No.”

“You think you can stop me? Think you can fight me?” Thor snarled, the hand was again around his neck.

Loki gave him a glare, a challenge. They kept staring in a silent dare, then Thor was smirking. Loki’s clothes were torn and the man winced from the obvious discomfort as he sat up on the bed, and his lips were bruised from the kisses. His usual slick hair was tousled and Thor couldn’t take his eyes away from the rebellious curls. The agent looked fucked out but utterly beautiful at the same time.

 

“What fun would it be without a fight?” Loki retorted, knowing full well how he looked, but at least he could still act as if his dignity was intact.

 

The older man let out another snort, knowing the game, before pulling him into another kiss.

 

***

Loki slumped into the seat of his car in the motel’s parking lot and carded his fingers through his hair. His rear was throbbing and gaping. He would have a hard time sitting down for the next few days.

 

He sniffled. He smelled like smoke and Thor. There was no time to go home to shower, no time to wash his mouth with the strongest mouthrinse to get rid of Thor’s taste, because he had the name of the killer now, and he had to go straight to the bureau to bring his team in.

 

It was a small price to pay, he reminded himself, winching when the pang flared up inside of him again.

 

 _You’re my bitch now._ Thor had groaned against his ear after coming, pressing his body against Loki as if to mark him with his own scent. Loki closed his eyes, willing the memory to go away.

 

He just hoped his colleagues wouldn’t smell the come on him, Loki thought as he started the engine.

 

 

 --FIN--  
  


This story was based on this [post](http://ikol-liesmith.tumblr.com/post/136562363614/i-had-an-urge-for-an-ungraceful-thor).


	2. Open Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murderer was arrested, but something was off--Loki felt it in his guts. Then, there was another murder at a casino that had the same MO, and Loki had to investigate the case, only to find Thor there again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Anon who wrote me how they were 'dying' for more Goldtooth. Sorry for a bit of wait, but hope this is worth it ;)
> 
> And for everyone who's read, kudo-ed, commented and stalked this story, Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes. I'll try edit it later, but I just wanted to post today in time for the celebration ;) Chapter names are now added.
> 
> WARNING: Hard dubcon. Loki cries. Thor takes what he wants. But there is some kissing.

Something wasn’t right about this arrest, Loki had told himself, even though the director of the Vegas bureau had beamed megawatts at the press conference, announcing the capture of the killer who had terrorized Vegas during the past year. He didn’t mind that the director never mentioned him during the press, because it would remind him how he had gotten the information.

How he had _paid_ for it.

Something wasn’t quite right, but he couldn’t pinpoint what. 

The killer was in his mid-thirties—a feminine, small and pale man, standing just 5’6” with ruddy face and ginger hair, and gay or at least very submissive. He had been arrested during his shift as a male nurse who worked in a hospital near one of the red light districts. He had remained quiet during the interrogation, until two detectives went into the room and the camera had been turned off.

Loki had walked away from that room. His job was done and he needed to go home and rest.

But something had been bugging on the back of his mind ever since. The man fit his profiling, and they’d found enough evidence in his apartment room to lock him up for eternity, if he didn’t end up on a death row. Something told Loki that everything was too easy.

Maybe he always had it the hard way that when something went easy and smooth, it looked suspicious.

Vegas returned to its old randy self once the killer was locked up (the mayor refused to use the word ‘serial killer’ in fear that it would drive the tourists away). Loki had then asked for a transfer to other departments—something that would send him as far away as possible from those motels—especially the one he had—Loki cut off his thought and the memory.

He always smelled Thor on himself. He always felt him nearby even if he wasn’t there. The heat was already suffocating, and Thor was choking him alive.

He had to go, except that this strange feeling that had been nagging his mind just didn’t leave him alone.

So, after one long day at work and another day he couldn’t get rid of that small voice in his head, he headed home from an 18 hour work and crashed. He must have slept for a few hours when he got startled from the blaring phone ring. He reached for the lamp desk and picked up the receiver, hearing the panic voice of his superintendent through the line and his eyes became wide.

There was another murder at the city’s newest casino.

*

Thor was huffing, annoyed, and taking a large swig of his brandy. He was in the middle of giving his thank you speech for the Vegas’ Choice Awards in the Best Motels category when a man was making his way towards the stage and while the casino’s bouncers were going to throw that man away, the guy flashed them ‘FBI’ card from his jacket and made the two larger men fall back.

Thor stared down into the familiar green eyes that he’d been waiting to see again, a grin twitched at the corner of his lips when he received a defiant glare in return.

*

The younger man looked like hell, Thor noted, from the way his usual sleek hair lost its snobbery and the curls were sticking out at the base of those pale, long, swan neck. His tie was put on haphazardly, and there were dark bags under those round green eyes. He was standing with two hands on his slim hips, the jacket parted, flaunting a holster on a tapered torso and Thor thought, damn.

The casino’s owner who was Thor’s friend was eyeing the agent as if he wanted to strangle him for ruining the party (it was just 11 o’clock, ffs). The two older men were seated in a couch, accompanied by one woman on each side who wore revealing clothes of their trades, who Loki was certain were courtesy of Thor’s harem. They were acting their parts right by clinging to the men like wallflowers.

Loki didn’t mind them. He just hoped that they wouldn’t end up being in the crime scenes, which happened to be one at this casino right now.

A man was murdered in one of the casino’s hotel rooms. The MO was exactly the same to the killer Loki had just put in jail a month ago.

“So, what the hell is this about?” Freddie Volstagg, the casino owner, asked.

“I suggest we speak in private, Mr. Volstagg.” Loki looked at the girls.

“Why, Mr. FBI?” One of the girls who clung on Thor’s bicep asked, her hand was busying around his thigh while the other was playing with the lapel of his shirt (the printed shirt with 3 buttons down, revealing those dark blonde chest hair). Loki’s eyes pulled up to the man’s face. Thor had grown a beard and he seemed to be even bigger.

“Afraid we will spill your secret?” The girl asked and giggled. “We’re good at keeping secrets, right, Thor?”

Loki rolled his eyes

“I don’t care if you know the size of the mayor’s private part.” He was already too tired from the lack of sleep. “Do keep stalling me if you want another Motel Killer to run away. Now, I suggest you do yourself, your friends, and your business a favor and let me have words with these two men who could hold your safety at hands.”

The girls paled and looked at each other. Loki’s words were harsh, but the last part made them feel that he was working for their own good. They rose to their feet, and Loki felt irritated seeing how the girl who talked to him bend down to give Thor a peck on the lips.

She walked past him, but stopping and flickered her red-painted index finger on his tie.

“You look so uptight and stressed out. Give me a call if you need to relax, Mr. Pretty FBI….” She winked.

Finally. Loki was grateful to be left alone.

“So, Mr. Volstagg, I need to see your surveillance tape from tonight.”

“What do you say about Motel Killer?” The big man asked. “I thought that fucker’s in jail.”

Loki glanced at Thor who kept his light smile on his lips. Bastard. “We might have a copycat. Our evidence team is working upstairs. Now, I need to work fast, so I’d appreciate your full cooperation.”

Volstagg signaled his men to fetch the key to the surveillance room, and Loki took it in his hand.

“Why are you always working alone?” Thor asked out of the blue.

“I’m not working alone.” Loki protested. How could he say that no one wanted to actually be partnered with him, and his partner preferred to work away from him. “Now, excuse me.” He flicked the key, got the one he wanted and walked off.

“Jesus, now the feds put babies on the case?” Volstagg murmured as Loki walked away. “No wonder why Vegas is full of psychos.”

“The guy’s 27.” Thor said. “Looks young, but he’s good. Quite good.”

Volstagg snorted, giving Thor a knowing look. “Oh right. That one is your new pet?”

Thor grinned and gave Loki’s rear a leery look, saying “Not quite, but soon enough” as Volstagg bellowed out an explosive laughter.

*

He watched the tapes for two hours and by 1am, his eyes were blurry and heavy. Loki wondered if he could get himself a cup of coffee, but decided that the faster he finished his job, the sooner he could go home.

His mind flashed back at the man he had seen at the hall. Thor had grown beard that covered his mouth and jaws, and he looked rougher, more savage and bigger…

Loki shook his head from the nonsense and tried to re-focus on his work.

From the control room, he suddenly heard a loud bang from the balcony. He paused the tape and got out of the room to check the noise.

A girl was swaying in front of a room. She was wearing a bathrobe and clearly drunken.

“Miss?” He approached her. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, this man wouldn’t keep the TV down!” She whined, her voice slur. “I called him and he just picked up and slammed the phone on me!”

“Have you reported to the front desk?”

“I did but they said they were calling the room and no one answered!”

Loki’s instinct kicked in. “All right. Please go back into your room.”

“What—ok, thanks. But make sure he turns the damned thing off, ok?” She waved her hand over her face. “I need my beauty sleep.”

“I will, now go.” Loki said dismissively and pulled out his gun as soon as the woman vanished into her own room.

He knocked on the door twice. No answer. He trained his ear on the door and heard noises. Obviously a porno– with loud moaning and cheesy music. He turned the door knob and found it locked.

Loki looked around and when seeing that no soul was present, he pulled out his kit and a few moments later, the door was unlocked.

The room was dark. He saw the glow from  the TV while scanning the seemingly empty deluxe room. There seemed to be no occupants at all, because everything looked neat and untouched, just like the view one was greeted with when stepping into a new hotel room or after the maid had redone it. The mirror desk was empty. The beds were made.

He slowly walked towards the TV and saw gay porn on it. He frowned but reached to turn it off.

Then, he heard a noise from the bathroom.

Spinning around, he pointed the gun and it was knocked from his hand. He was grabbed and spun around, one large hand came up to cover his mouth, and his arms were quickly locked in one hand.

His heart was hammering against his chest from fear, and he cussed breathlessly. He thrashed, but the hands only tightened around his wrists and his mouth.

“Don’t  scream. Don’t move.”

That voice. Loki froze.

A familiar deep, husky voice and brandy-scented breath descended brushed his left ear.

“Hello, little bitch.”

He cursed himself and started struggling again to break free from Thor’s steely grips. Thor was pressing his body against him, letting him feel the heat and his hard cock rubbing on his buttock that sent Loki into a deeper panic.  
“Miss daddy much?” Thor’s voice deepened as he wound his arm around Loki’s waist, pulling him tight. “Yeah, writhe some more for me.”

“Hmmrphmmm!” Loki cried against that hot palm as Thor pushed him towards the bed.

Loki fell face first onto the mattress and bounced. Thor was on him at once, kicking his legs spread and quickly placed himself in between Loki’s legs. He gripped Loki’s wrists in both hands while pinning Loki’s back with his knee, then used another hand to push Loki’s head down onto the pillow.

It was hard to breathe, and all he got was the scent of cheap detergent but at least it was clean. He tried to move, but he was trapped by Thor’s weight on the small of his back and held by his neck like a helpless small animal.

“I like it when you struggle. It’s much more fun this way.” Thor laughed breathily.

He froze, and heard how pleased Thor was when he chuckled. “Not fighting me now?” He leaned down and gave Loki’s ear a light lick. “Either way, you’re not getting anywhere, bitch.”

Then Thor started kissing his neck, biting and his jacket was being pulled down and bundled into a knot around his wrists, trapping his hands behind his back. Then Thor just sat his full weight on Loki’s buttock, and reached towards his shirt.

“No, no!” He shouted when Thor tore it again and pulled it down, exposing his shoulders. “Fuck! Fuck!”

Thor was whispering into his ear. “I’ll buy you a new one. Maybe a dozen? Something better, luxurious cotton, maybe?” Thor chuckled deep. “Though I bet you look better not wearing it.”

“I don’t want your fucking shirts!” Loki shouted, face red and he moved his head away when Thor’s tongue dragged along the ridge of his shoulder, giving him goosebumps. “Get the fuck off me!”

Thor cupped his jaws and pulled his head in an awkward angle to lick his mouth, and Loki winced when Thor’s large tongue and alcohol-filled breath touched his lips.

“Foul mouth.” Thor’s voice turned dark. “Let see if it’ll be a good when it takes a cock.”

Loki instantly shut his mouth, and he was flipped over like a doll. Thor was sitting on his chest now, and it was so hard to breathe, and Thor was yanking his head up, those hard fingers gripping his hair and his face was pushed against the bulging crotch, and through his dark brown slacks, Loki felt the heat spread through the fabrics and slapped him in the face.

Something twitched inside his pants and he was breathing hard, his chest heaving.

Thor was rubbing his length against Loki’s cheek, and it was hot like a branding and Loki’s mind got lost in the heat and the hardness that was touching his face. His throat got dry and he opened his eyes when Thor pulled slightly back to unzip.

He looked up and his eyes met Thor’s. Those blue eyes were dilated and Thor’s lips were so full and red, and they opened in a menacing smile, showing that glinting gold canine, as he looked down at Loki.

The dark-haired man didn’t realize that Thor had pulled out his cock and slapped it against Loki’s cheek. His hot, musky scent was coming off in thick waves from the furs that covered his groin and the heavy, low-hanging sacks. Worse, Loki could tell that Thor hadn’t take a shower for at least a day or two. He could almost taste it…

“Open up.” Thor ordered. “Now.”

Next, the tangy head touched his lips and Thor started rubbing it along, leaving the sticky, salty-smelling liquid that permeated the air that Loki breathed. He closed his eyes, willing himself not to gag, but that cock wouldn’t leave him alone—it kept bathing his lips, his left cheek, his nose, towards his right cheek, and returned to nudge at his lips again.

“Open your mouth.” Thor’s voice became a little bit breathless and he could hear impatience in the tone. “Or I’m going to ram it down your throat if you don’t.”

His cock twitched at those words and so he opened his mouth the way he was told.

**

Thor let out a groan when Loki opened his lips and took him. He pushed in enough to let Loki feel it on his tongue, and he heard the smaller man gasp and cough.

Only the tip was in, but he knew Loki was having a hard time taking his thick girth. Even the best hookers in Vegas had a little trouble taking him all the way down their throat, even though he’d found out that a man was much better at this job. But this boy was showing that he never took any cock in his mouth in his life before, and Thor hardened even more with the realization.

He slowly worked that mouth and throat open. Within only a few minutes, Loki was able to take half of his length and Thor started a rhythm that gave him enough friction and pleasure.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Your mouth was made to suck cock, I know it.” He rolled his hips and wanted Loki to feel the brushes of his sacks against that beardless chin. It took every ounce of strength in him not push all the way down.

Soon. Soon. He thought as he fucked steadily into Loki’s mouth now, and after a few more minutes, he pushed deeper, feeling how Loki was protesting, making muffled, whiny noises of objection.

Thor paused, giving Loki enough room to breathe and he was obviously struggling. Then he went back in again, pushing even deeper and felt how his cockhead broke through another inch down that pretty throat. He was more than half way in now, but Loki was making whimpering sounds as if he was suffocating, so Thor took a little pity and settled with what he had, and proceeded to fuck that throat until the pressure built up inside his sacks. He wanted Loki to drink it, and that thought made him break.

“Yeah….” He groaned, coming and shooting, letting Loki feel the twitch of his balls as they fired the semen into the younger man’s mouth and down his throat. “Yeah…”

He was coming long and hard, not having sex for a few days, and he had been hard the moment he saw the arrogant man walk into the casino. He knew it wasn’t over between them, but it had been way too fucking long before Loki walked back into his trap again.

Saving his cum for the bitch, wasn’t it romantic? Thor pushed in and out again feeling how those last spurts started to drain out of him. He wasn’t done yet, but he didn’t want to come too quick when he took Loki, so this was just rubbing one off.

He looked down when he pulled all the way out, and Loki was having tears on his face. He was looking at the wall behind Thor’s back, not looking at him. A milky trail was trickling down the corner of his mouth, and he was blinking with those wet lashes when the semen fled from his lips.

But when Thor checked, he was hard. The trousers was tented and the fabric was damp, and if that boy hadn’t come in his pants just by sucking Thor off, he was this close to had Thor fucked him for a minute longer.

He looked daze and confused, and Thor wasn’t that pleased. He wanted the boy to be here, not a miles away.

“Hey.” Thor gave his cheek a light slap. “You here with me?”

Loki was blinking, then those green eyes looked up at him. Thor saw how his Adam’s Apple bobbed as he swallowed.

Volstagg’s words replayed in his head. _Babies._

Jesus fucking Christ.

Thor got off the bed and walked towards the fridge. He was still half hard and he wasn’t done yet, but he opened the fridge to grab a bottle of beer, then dropped himself into the armchair at the foot of the bed, taking half the bottle down in one go, his eyes never leaving Loki who was laying on his side now. He had stopped crying, but he was still sniffling silently.

Thor was a psycho, of course, but he was neither a rapist, nor a murderer.

Jesus Fucking Christ. _What did I get myself into?_ He asked himself.

**  
Loki knew that Thor was looking at him as he drank his beer. He was sitting spread-legs on the armchair, his heavy, spent cock laid against his thigh. Loki’s eyes took a glance on their own, and saw how that meat was still hard and crimson even if it had just taken his throat and mouth. His mouth was filled with Thor…his foul taste and dirtied cum. And he had never been this hard in his life.

His hole clenched. He felt it squeeze itself and released and if it could get wet like a pussy, he would be drenched by now.

What was wrong with him? How come he had turned into a sick fuck like this?

The older man was sipping his beer as if he was lounging at a beach, not caring if Loki would cry or scream. He didn’t really have any energy to do that now. Whatever he did, Thor would take what he wanted anyway.

And he was hard. He wanted to come, but he wouldn’t let out a word. Not a sound. No fucking way.

Thor stood up and started to take off the remaining of his clothes, showing his body that instantly pulled Loki’s eyes to it. Thor was covered in hair—the dark blonde fuzz on his chest, the thick trail on his bulging stomach, and the bush atop his cock. Even the down on his arms looked like they were alive and those on his chins were thick and coarser that the rest of his body.

Thor saw how the young man on the bed was watching his body and he grinned.

“You like how I tasted?” He put down the beer bottle on the small desk next to the armchair and walked back to the bed. The mattress bounced as he dropped down on top of Loki, placing his arms on both sides of Loki’s head, who was now lying on his back, looking up at Thor.

He lowered his body on Loki’s and felt the shudder from the smaller body under him. He gave a light peck on the cheek that began to dry, his hand reaching down to touch Loki and squeeze him through the fabric. “Be good and I’ll let you come.”

He turned Loki on his side and freed him from the twisting ruined shirt. He kissed the younger man on the mouth, tasting himself on that small tongue, and he kissed him until he was clean.

Thor couldn’t suppress his own shudder when Loki let out a soft whimper when he lifted his arm and pressed his pit on Loki’s face. The younger man had reached down and pulled himself out as his nose was buried in Thor's underarm hair. Thor watched how Loki was inhaling his scent deep with a whimper… and how those lips were brushing his skin, tugging slightly at the hair while Loki jerked himself with eyes closed as if he was having a bliss.

“Yeah, sniff it, eat my sweaty pit...” Thor’s voice became croaked and he was aching and leaking once again. He was going to take Loki again after this.

What a perfect bitch he’d got, one he wouldn’t let go easily. When the dark-haired man came, he cried soundlessly as he shot all over himself, and Thor licked him clean and rimmed him, preparing him for the real thing to come.

Oh, he wasn’t going to let this one go easily, Thor thought.

**

It was dawn when Loki stumbled out from the casino into the parking lot. Thor was sound asleep and Loki woke to the heavy arm draping over his shoulder, and he entangled himself out of Thor’s proximity, taking his printed shirt with a cringe, but his shirt was ruined once again, so he had no choice.

He was still sore—his inside was having a dull throbbing, but it actually felt…nice.

He squished the thought and thought back how Thor was plunging short, deep thrusts into him, the way he seemed to like…how Thor was kissing and nibbling his shoulders, how his whole body pressed down against Loki, letting him feel every inch of him, letting him feel the burn of his coarse hair and beard on his skin as he groaned how Loki was his _fucktoy_ and other colorful vocabulary one could hope to hear from hardcore porn as he proved his words by using Loki’s body, pulling his arms and pushing his body down as if wanting to tear into Loki’s skin.

Maybe he couldn’t lie to himself anymore that he didn’t like it. He was actively participated. Of course, he didn’t love it, but it was…liberating in a sick, bizarre way.

Perhaps he was just as sick…just like anyone else in this city. Perhaps he was infected because of Thor…catching a disease that he didn’t even try to fight off.

Loki fumbled for his key, his eyes still blurry and his stomach was growling from hunger. He needed a good shower and a full breakfast.

Someone was tapping against his window, and Loki jumped, realizing it was the woman he had seen at the hallway at the casino, the one who told him she’d heard the noise.

“Hey.” She said and waved as he rolled down the window.

“You could be arrested for giving false information.” Loki said through the gap, knowing this woman must be some of Thor’s or those circle of friends. “Stay out of this.” He said.

“You’re really a nice guy,” she said. “I’m sorry I lied to you about the noises.”

Must be Thor’s. “Have a good day, miss.” He was about to roll up the window when the woman took a step closer.

“And I’m sorry about this.”

A wet spray hit Loki’s face, and he realized too late that it was formaldehyde as his consciousness scattered away.

_Now I knew what was off…now I knew…now…_

 

 _Thor._  
  
  
  
  
  
[This is [Thor](http://40.media.tumblr.com/5ecdb73c36929862dfbf9c3921ed5fba/tumblr_o21c9lgZak1rv1d8ho1_500.jpg) in this chapter ;)] __  



	3. Tainted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all ends. And begins.

 

He saw through his half-opened eyes the woman who he talked to before he passed out. Slowly, the memory came back to him with a chill through his spine.

 

_It was her._

Now he knew why. No one would have suspected a woman—a hooker working at a famous casino—to be a killer.

 

A female serial killer was rare. He sure would love to discuss her with his fellows…if he made it out from here.

 

He tried to turn his head, but couldn’t. His whole body was numb, except for a little pain on his left arm.

 

Loki tried to turn a few more times and finally succeeded.

 

With horror, he saw himself bleed. There was a long gnash on his left wrist and the crimson fluid was leaking out of his body.

 

He tried lifting his hand up. He had to stop the bleeding, otherwise…he would die.

 

But he couldn’t move. He began struggling, but his body was heavy and didn’t listen to his brain.

 

 _Thor._ He thought. _You motherfucker._ Loki thought angrily before passing out one more time.

 

+

 

Thor balled his hand into a fist, looking at the scene before him.

 

Loki was lying on the bed, seeming almost lifeless. His already pale skin was pallid. The cheap sheet was soaking red.

 

“So, what do you think, Thor?”

 

His left hand took a cig out and he lit it up. “You’re ruining the bed sheet.”

 

“I know he’s your favorite,” she said, getting closer to Thor from behind. She wrapper her arm around his torso, then ran a hand over his chest. “I can see you like fucking him the way you fucked me.”

 

He tried to remain calm, not flinching when she said the word.

 

“That was a long time ago before I figured out you were a psycho.” Thor narrowed his eyes. “I let you do whatever the hell you want, because you’re a good whore. I even let you have your fun. So why fucking with me now, Marilyn?”  


“I used to be your favorite…” She whispered and ran her hand down towards his crotch. “You might be a monster, but you never treated me bad, unlike those men.” She cupped him through the slacks. “And you were the only one who could make me orgasm.”

 

Thor drew himself out of her arms, walking towards the bed. “So, you’re doing this because you got jealous?”

 

“Nah.” She tossed her head behind and ran fingers through her hair. “I just wanted to see how you’d react. You always acted like you have no heart, but I know you have one.” Then a sweet smile. “I want to see if you can get hurt.”

 

“You’re twisted.” Thor grinned coldly. “That was why I liked you.”

 

“And that was why you dumped me.”

 

“Marilyn, dear.” Thor put his fingers on the pale throat and was relieved that he still felt the pulse. “You know this can’t end good.”

 

“I wouldn’t expect that.” The woman smiled, saddened, and drew her blade.

 

Loki heard noises. His mind slowly registered the low rumbling voice. Growling. Yelling. There were movements. Shouts. Something crashing. Glasses. A thud. Another yelling. Screaming.

 

Gurgling sounds. Stomping. Then….silence.

 

He smelled smokes. He made displeased noise through his nose and lips. His head was swimming. He opened his eyes and saw a lamp lying on the floor. The yellow light cast an eerie glow on the woman’s face. Her blue eyes were wide open, staring at him.

 

“No,” he murmured. The smoke was something he would never forget. That minty smell…and that pungent cologne mixed with familiar sweat.

 

“No, don’t.” He forced his voice out. A bed dipped next to him from the weight.  
  


“Shut up,” Thor said, lifting the wrist and used a piece he took from the ruined sheet to wrap the wound.

 

“She’s my suspect!” Loki yelled, but the sound came out as a whine.

 

“What are you talking about?” Thor said. “There was no one here.”

 

“Wha---“

 

Warm lips touched his ears as his body was lifted up into a sitting position.

 

“You’re hallucinating, Agent.” Came a deep whisper. “It’s just you and me here, love.”

 

Loki’s head was weightless, but a large hand camp behind his skull, and a pair of rough, dried lips came down to kiss him.

 

It was a familiar taste…bitter and rough. Warmth flooded through his body as Thor’s tongue swirled around his.

 

It was almost a gentle kiss, comparing to the other times that Thor had taken advantages of him. The gesture nearly brought tears to Loki’s eyes.

 

“I thought I’d die.” Loki murmured once Thor pulled back. He was looking down at Loki who was having tears on his face.

 

“Nah, you’re not gonna die in my motel.” Thor said, smiling. “And consider it a mercy that I don’t fuck you right here, when you’re acting so grateful and docile like this.”

 

Loki couldn’t help smiling. _I’m ruined._ He thought.

 

+

 

He woke up again in the hospital. The nurse gave him the sweetest smile, and his chief came to visit him with a box of chocolate.

 

“How did I got here?” He asked the older man, Agent Graig Silvester.

“You don’t remember?” The grey-haired man asked.  
  


“I think I’ve passed out at the parking lot.” Loki recalled. “Volt’s Casino.”

 

“You were home when I found you,” the older man said. “I called you after you went to check the casino, but you didn’t answer. So I came to your house and found you in the bath tub.”

 

“What?”

 

“You drowned two bottles of whiskeys and used your Swiss knife.”

 

But he doesn’t have a Swiss knife. _Thor does._ “But---“

 

“I took you here. And I think you should take one month vacation once you’re well enough to be out of hospital.”  


“Chief---“ Loki protested. “But the case…”

 

“Don’t think too much about it now, Loki.” This was the first time Silvester has used his first name. “Rest, and recover. That’s an order.”

 

His mind was still too foggy to figure everything out. So he just nodded.

 

The nurse came into his room and asked the other agent to leave. Silvester gave him almost a fatherly smile before leaving.

 

 _But he hated my ass._ Loki thought before the nurse gave him another dose through the IV.

 

 _And why is everyone drugging me?_ Loki asked before sleep claimed him again.

 

+

 

He was ordered to take a month vacation after his release from the hospital. That would make totally 5 weeks, the max days off he’d ever had. In fact, Loki never had a vacation till now.

 

He didn’t know what to do or where to go. So when he finally went home, he checked his own house.

 

First, he started with the door. He didn’t hide a spare key under the rug, but in the third pot next to the door.

 

The key had been moved, he knew it. It was placed in nearly the exact same spot in the soil, but Loki could tell someone had previously removed it.

 

Suicide? That was not him, but it was official in the report. He would have to go through psychological evaluation after this. It was all fucked up.

 

He heard a noise. Loki reached for his holster, only to find an empty spot. Yes, he forgot the bureau had already asked for his gun and badge, if temporarily.

 

Then, the familiar scent.

 

Heaving a heavy sigh, he flicked the light in his living room on.

 

Thor was lounging in his chair, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

 

“Yeah, make yourself at home.” Loki said, exasperated.

 

“Already did.” Thor answered. “Welcome home, by the way.”

 

“I thought you’ve wasted all ‘my’ whiskey.”

 

Thor shrugged.

 

“And what happened to the girl?” Loki asked, voice hard. “Did you kill her?”

 

“Which girl?”

 

“Don’t talk like I’m stupid!” Loki yelled, approaching the sitting man, pointing his finger into the older man’s face. “I know you killed her. You covered everything up, didn’t you? But I will find her. I will find her and I’ll put you in jail!”

 

A large, stronger hand grabbed his wrist and squeezed, making him cry out with pain.

 

“You ungrateful son of a bitch.” Thor gritted through his teeth and stood up to his full height.

 

“I didn’t ask for any of your help!” Loki yelled and Thor slapped him on the face.

 

That stunned him, and he was staring at Thor with wide, shocked eyes.

 

“I saved your life.” Thor took his chin into his hand and squeezed. “I own your ass now.”

 

“No…” Loki said and tears welled up in his eyes. The slap wasn’t even that solid, but it hurt. “No!”

 

The blue eyes narrowed, staring hard at him. “Hmm…you like it rough, don’t you, babe?”

 

“Fuck you, Thor.” He scoffed. “What you’re going to do now? Fuck me again? Make me bleed?” Loki strained his wrist that was in Thor’s grasp. He could feel himself bleed again from the force of the larger man’s grip. “Tie me up, make me scream and say ‘yes, daddy’? That’s your kink, huh?”

 

Thor frowned but didn’t let the smaller man go. Loki’s green eyes were wide and wet with unshed tears. They had a new glow in them, a sheer madness Thor had never seen surface before today.

 

“Then do it. DO IT!” Loki yelled. The blood started trickling down Thor’s hand. “Fuck me till I bleed. All you want is just a mannequin all along, so do it!”

 

The strong hand suddenly let go and the blond man took a step back.

 

“Nice to see you well, agent.” Was that bitterness in Thor’s voice he heard? He shifted the lapels of his purple shirt. “The next time this happens, I won’t save you again.”

 

“Go fuck yourself.” Loki answered.

 

He saw how the other man’s jaws tighten, but there was no retort. No physical attack that he expected.

 

The older man brushed past him, and Loki heard a loud slam from the front of his door.

 

He could have charged him with breaking and entering.

 

Murder. Obstruction of justice. And much more.

 

He just let a felon walk out of his house, untouched.

 

Loki grabbed the lamp and threw it against the wall. _It’s all fucked up._ He let the heavy feeling and the look of hurt in those blue eyes sink in the pit of his stomach.

 

+

 

Free time did him no good. His mind was going crazy from being out of work.

 

How many years had he been in this job? He practically had no life. No close friends. No date in years. Solving cases were his life. And now it had been all taken away from him.

 

It was all Thor’s fault. That man ruined his life, his career. He ruined him.

 

3 weeks later, and Loki went to the bar in Volt’s Casino. He saw Volstagg, who was walking through the club to greet his clients. He halted when he spotted Loki.

 

“What are you doing here?” The red-head man asked once he came to where Loki was sitting.

 

“Just chillin’.” Loki sipped his water.

 

“And drinking sparkling water?” Volstagg eyed the bottle. “Get out of here.”

 

“You can’t toss out an FBI agent.”

 

“Last I heard, you were suspended.”  
  


“I’m on vacation.” Loki lifted a dark eyebrow. “I’m not in my uniform, don’t you see?”

 

The other man looked him up and down. The dark-haired man dressed in plain white tee with rolled up sleeves and a pair of jeans.

 

“You still dressed like a fucking prep.” He snorted. “What do you want?”

 

Loki’s lips thinned. “I know what happened here. Thor might erase any traces, but I remembered what happened.”

 

Volstagg grinned. “Ahh….so….you’re looking for Thor.”

 

“Fuck no!” Loki yelled and drew eyes towards him. The dark-haired agent gulped when other clients returned their attention towards the games.

 

The older man grinned and put his hand over his stomach. “Look, Loki, isn’t it?” He walked closer. “Here we have our own rules. You have to kill or get killed. It’s a dog eat dog world. So many tragedy, but also so many opportunity.” His pale eyes, however, dimmed a little. “I’ve seen many good people destroyed, Loki. You might see the world as black and white, but to me, it’s all the colors.”

 

Loki frowned. “What are you saying?”

 

“We’re no saints, of course.” Volstagg lifted one chubby hand and patted gently on the younger man’s face. “Now I can see why he likes you.” The man laughed.

 

Loki pulled away his face. He didn’t like it when people treated him like a baby. Volstagg, however, laughed even louder.

 

Loki put the bills on the table and walked away from the bar. He just wanted to check if anyone remembered the woman who had taken him. Without his badge, there was nothing much he could do. He couldn’t do. He couldn’t ask to see the surveillance tape, or asked the casino’s staff questions.

 

He went home that night, frustrated even more by Volstagg’s words.

 

_Now I can see why he likes you._

Thor? The man who forced himself on him like a beast?

 

 _I saved you._ Thor’s voice rang in his head. _I own your ass now._

Tossed and turned, he just couldn’t get those words out of his head…

 

+

 

The last week was a torture. Loki cleaned every corner of his house. He tried collecting any evidence that would proof that he didn’t try to take his own life, but there was nothing left to take.

 

The work was impeccable, he admitted with a defeat. He didn’t know how Thor did that. Perhaps he had help. Silvester couldn’t be the only one who got bought.

 

This also brought him the big question: should he stay in this job?

 

He could ask for a transfer. Leave this city and start somewhere else.

 

Somewhere far away from all this. Murders he could handle, but _this._

This burning sensation in his stomach. This need.

 

When he returned to the bureau, his co-workers came to greet him as if he was made of glass. Loki could tell that he couldn’t live like this.

 

“I think I want to quit.” He told the psychologist—a woman with red hair and gold-framed glasses with sharp eyes, during his therapy session. “I think I can’t do this anymore.”

 

“Why?”

 

“This case…” He said with a sigh. “It was…hard. I thought I was doing a great job…catching the killer, making the city safe again. But I was wrong. The real killers weren't the men I put in jail.”

 

“Agent Laufeyson…” The psychologist looked him straight in the eyes. “You’ve done a great job. You’re a great FBI agent. But I understood why you were having a break down.”

 

“I didn’t.” Loki shook his head. “I didn’t try to kill myself. Someone’s set me up.”  
  


“Denial is common.” She said. “If you’d like, I can arrange for you to talk to a psychiatrist, so you might get a prescription you need.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened. He looked at the woman, then the certificates on her walls.

 

“You’ve worked with Center for Abuse and Runaway Women.” He slowly said, reading the letters. “I guess you’ve worked with many girls who were victims…in the industry.”

 

“Sex workers, yes.” The woman answered.

 

That was all the answer he needed. He looked at her gold watch and the gold frames on her thin face.

 

“I used to be one of them, if that helps,” she said. “Luckily, I used the money to send myself to college. And I was lucky enough to have help.” The red lips smiled. “And there’s saying among us—that we must repay those we owe to.”

 

 _I own your ass now._ The words echoed in his mind.

 

Loki felt the long stare on his face, and he smiled sadly.

 

“Some escaped that fate. But some can’t, can we?” He finally said, and the only answer was a closed-lips smile.

 

+

 

If he ran, he’d be a loser.

If he stayed, he’d be fucked.

Literally and figuratively.

 

Loki reached home. The city had become peaceful once again. Perhaps the city didn’t need him anymore.

 

“Why did you do all this?” He asked. The figure in the shadow didn’t move, but he knew damn well who it was.

 

“Why?” Loki asked as he walked closer to the man seating in the shadow. “You could have anyone you want? Why me?”

 

Thor leaned forward and his face came into the light. He had grown darker and thicker beard, and the red lips opened into a grin.

 

“So many questions.” The man tsked as if talking to a cat.

 

“You don’t own just the motels, do you?” Loki shot another question. “Who the hell are you?”

 

Thor laced his fingers together, looking up at Loki through his thick eyelashes. “I’m just a motel owner. But when you run places where people fuck, a simple urge in every human, it gives you quite a lot of money and power.”

 

“Fucking liar.” Loki retorted.

 

Thor rose from the chair and walked towards Loki. He was not much taller, but Loki could feel that he _loomed_ over him.

 

“Call me a liar one more time and I’ll gag you with my underwear.” Thor whispered.

 

Loki stared at him, sensing the strange warmth that flooded through his body.

 

“Talk, talk, talk,” the dark-haired man said under his breath, and saw how those blue eyes glow, followed by a flash of gold. “ _Fucking liar.”_

 

 

\---FIN---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone!
> 
> Wow, thank you for all your comments, kudos, and all the love you've been giving to this fic!
> 
> I know it's been a long time. I hope you like this chapter and the ending, though.
> 
> The next chapter was up on my tumblr before, and it was just a mini epilogue. So that's why there are 4 parts in this story. (If you don't like the idea that Loki has given in, then you can stop at this chapter, if it's not already too late...).
> 
> The sentences in this chapter are more truncated than the rest of the story, but I hope you enjoy them anyway.
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope it's a good present to you all! :) PS. No beta, so if there's any mistakes, let me know!


	4. Hysteria [mini fic with a pic]

Loki squirmed, ticklish and excited, and let out a tiny gasp when Thor’s tongue dipped betweeb the space between the toes, licking them up towards each toe as if he was cleaning Loki. He was rubbing and squeezing the foot at the same time, making Loki feel the warmth that rushed to his foot and his nether region. Thor’s other hand reached up to stroke his thigh, and he stirred when the hand brushed past his naked cock. It nodded and jumped when Thor took his big toe into his warm, wet mouth and gave it a long, sloppy suckling as if it was a fresh candy. 

 

“Thor…” He moaned, and realized he had just called Thor by his first name.

 

Thor answered with a low, pleased hum, and placed himself between Loki’s spread legs, never let the slender foot leave his busy mouth.

 

“Oh, god…” Loki lifted his head to look and saw how Thor’s cheeks hallowed while taking in two toes at the same time. The thrill shot straight up to his cock as he watched. His foot was wet with Thor’s saliva that ran down to the sole and his muscles tensed up when Thor started running his tongue up his calf, holding Loki’s leg in his hand as he licked, the heel resting on his back.

 

The younger man couldn’t hold back the long, loud moan when Thor bit down on the vein on his hip, his beard brushing and rubbing Loki’s skin when he inched closer towards the leaking flesh that rested wetly against Loki’s stomach.

 

“You wanna come?” Thor asked hoarsely when their eyes met. “You want daddy to make you come?” 

 

He closed his eyes and nodded. 

 

“Look at me when you answer,” Thor said, crisp. 

 

His eyes snapped open. “Yes…I want…I want you to.” Loki swallowed thickly. “Please.” The word slipped out on its own. 

 

That goldtooth flashed when Thor grinned up at him; his dark, dilated blue eyes twinkling and hungry. “That’s my boy.”

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just found out that I wrote this minific for this Goldtooth verse as well (previously published on tumblr), so here we go...

Thor always takes him from behind, pinning Loki down with his body and letting Loki feels the weight and the depth of his thrusts, the coarsness of his beard as he licks, nibs and kiss his shoulder. The worst part is how his whole body fits with the curve of Loki’s own, his belly and the thick dark hair hair rub on the small of Loki’s back and buttocks as he lays on top of Loki and takes him roughly, calling him names. Sometimes he takes him twice in the span of a few hours, always taking his beer in between as Loki lays boneless on the bed, waiting to be taken again. Loki can feel the burn in places for days, how Thor’s teeth leaves marks on him, which Thor always gives him soothing licks right after. Sometimes he turns Loki’s head in an awkward angle to kiss him or tells him to lick his teeth mid-thrusts. Loki has the slickness of the goldtooth imprinted in his memory now he feels it for days and can’t help but licking his own canine, wanting to feel the smoothness of the metal again. It’s never the same.

 

He’s glad that Thor pushes his head down, letting him moan and whimper into the pillow so he can pretend he doesn’t want any of this while the weight of Thor’s thrusts pushes him over the edge.

 

One time Thor holds his jaws open and plays with his lips and teeth. Loki lets out a soft moan when Thor says, “Do you want gold?” He runs his thump along Loki’s lower lip then dips inside to touch a small, lower canine. “Your mouth is pretty. This way they’ll know it’s mine.”

 

Thor takes him on his back. Loki wraps his legs around the larger, older man, his arms around Thor’s thick shoulders, holding on while gasping and keening like he’s never done before.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all we've got, folks! :)


End file.
